


Never Been So Wrapped Up

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [33]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds himself thrown back a few years at the same time his younger self finds himself in Harry's present timeline.  Cue younger Niall seducing the older Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Been So Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Jump Then Fall" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> This is a continuation of "But A Number" which is a younger Harry/present Niall fic I wrote a couple months ago ;)  
> link [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1149089)

Harry doesn't know what's happened, not really. One minute, he is sleeping in the too-small bed back home in Cheshire and the other, he is back in the X Factor House. It's disconcerting to say the least, after all, because he doesn't travel to the past that often. 

Except, there is no way that the current Niall would over bleach his hair into that famous style circa 2010-2011 and have the cutest little crooked teeth.

Who looks like a damn angel asleep as always.

He knows what happened. His younger self must have realised that he was falling for Niall and the jumble of emotions must have caused the jump.

Harry swallows the sudden lump in his throat and approaches the bed. Okay, he's done this before. Sleep in the same teeny bed with Niall even back when they were close mates who had seen each other's willies. He could be an adult about this.

He slides into the empty spot next to Niall and as if on command, Niall turns to wrap his thin arms around Harry. He does that octopus thing where he pretty much wraps his entire body around the person of his target. And Harry doesn't mind doing this. He finds it easier to fall asleep when there is someone else's body warmth pressed to his own.

Hopefully, he'll be able to explain this to Niall when he wakes up. The other distant part of his brain wonders if the same thing's happened to Niall in present, 2014.

 

-

 

In the morning, he is woken by the heinous alarm clock that is in every single room. Niall groans, reaching over Harry to turn the stupid thing off.

"Mornin'," he croaks, his Irish brogue thicker and words slurred with sleep. "You stayed."

Harry swears that his heart stops at the heartfelt statement. "'Course I did, Nialler," Harry coos.

Niall smiles. Then frowns.

"Why's your face slimmer? And you feel like taller, mate."

Harry flushes. "Ehm, it's gonna sound crazy but I'm from 2014?"

Niall tilts his head like an adorable confused kitten. "What'd ya mean?"

"I mean, I'm a time-traveller. It's a condition, Chrono-Impairment, which means that my body can exist in more than one timelines. It's confusing as fuck but I got used to it."

"That's sick though!"

Once the inital excitement dies down, Niall prattles on about his X Factor experience thus far. Some of the housemates take forever in the shower, the food is not as good as the one his dad can make and he misses the little town of Mullingar a lot.

"Does it get better?" Niall asks, eyes moist with unshed tears.

"Yeah, I reckon. I probably shouldn't tell you this but we do become quite famous and we're on the road a lot. We survive with lots of FaceTime and Skype and phone calls but there's nothing better than going home after months of travelling all 'round the world."

"Okay," Niall sniffles.

And Harry can't just sit on the bed awkwardly and do nowt. He pulls Niall into his arms and stroke his back slowly in a soothing way. They're like two little kittens at times, stroking each other's hair and other body parts for comfort. There is a warm mouth pressed to the loose neck of his t-shirt and Harry only burrows his head further into Niall's shoulder.

When Niall starts to tug at the neckline, though, he gets the message.

"Ni. . . " he starts to protest but Niall surprises him with a kiss.

"Maybe I'm dreaming you. Maybe you're dreaming me; maybe we only exist in each other's dreams and when I actually wake up, I'll see the present Harry and realise that it's all been a wicked dream. But please, for now, do this for me?"

Harry gulps. This has got to be a test on his self-control. Back in his time, he and Niall fuck like bunnies and make sweet tender love the other times, but he can't take the innocence away. That should be left to the Harry who belongs in this time.

"I can't, it's . . . wrong," Harry tries to explain.

"Does this _feel_ wrong to ya?" Niall whispers, taking Harry's hand into his and pressing it to his crotch. It's an impressive bulge, Harry will admit and it does things to his own dick.

"Niall, there's no going back," Harry says urgently.

"I done stuff with boys stuff, even had a dick up me arse, if that's what you're concerned about," Niall replies slyly, eyes glinting with mischief. "And I'm also aces with the mouth stuff."

And really, Harry can't be expected to say no to that.

Slowly, Niall shrugs out of his trackies because he sleeps shirtless, or just in boxers even. His soft and worn grey Topman boxers are already tented and Harry starts to take off his shirt as well. His jeans are super tight and they take a while to get off and Niall laughs at him relentlessly. ("This is why I like the baggy trousers," Niall gloats. Harry smiles indulgently, deciding not to tell his lover that later, the entire band will be suffocating in skinny jeans.)

Seeing Niall starkers feels different somehow, now that the subtle definitions are gone from his stomach and arms. Niall's always had a slim physique and he looks so pretty, a light pink flush coming all the way down to this chest.

"Sexy," Harry says, darting into take a pert nipple into his mouth and suckle and none too gently. Niall moans brokenly at that and Harry smiles around the nub.

"Cheater, you know all my buttons, bein' from the future and all."

"I can promise you, the future Niall loves me like this," Harry smirks, pulling off the angry red bud and soothing it with kisses and licks. He lets his mouth wander lower and lower until he is level with Niall's semi-erect cock. It's a bit smaller and dark pink all over, the head shiny with the sluices of precome. He licks up the underside, delighting in the shivery moan that Niall lets out. One of the things he loves about sex is Niall is that the blond isn't afraid to be heard, even when it's hotel night and Louis knocks on the door or the wall, muttering about horny couples.

Harry takes Niall all the way down, and swallows around the bit that's intruding into his throat. It always drives Niall mad and today is no different. A string of fluent swear words leave Niall's mouth and Harry wants to drink it all in. He keeps on sucking on Niall's prick until his lover gives hims a garbled warning a second before he comes down his throat.

"Fuck," Niall breathes out. "You're pretty good yourself, mate.

Harry smiles. "Ta. I don't know about you but when I was sixteen, I could get hard pretty quick."

Niall glances down, his prick already at half-mast. "Finger me and I'll wager that I might come again."

Harry moves in. "Nah," he kisses short but deeply. "Wanna be inside you the next time I make you come."

The younger lad shudders and ruts his hips into Harry's belly. "Fuck, what are we waitin' for then?"

Laughing, he cards his fingers through the longish blond locks. "Your refractory can't be that good, babe."

Niall whines, nipping at the tip of Harry's nose. "Rude."

He plays with Harry's hair, which progresses into him sliding his hand down the back of his neck and then trailing it down to his bum. Harry narrows his eyes because he knows what Niall is playing at. But the innocent wide eyed look in Niall is almost believable, even when a dry finger breaches his entrance.

"Ni," it's meant to come out as a warning but it has no effect when it's a breathy.

"If you ain't fuckin' me, might as well be it me that fucks ya," he explains as if it makes a whole lot of sense. (It kind of does.)

"Lube would feel nicer," Harry jokes. 

"Hmm, now I gotta move," Niall sighs dramatically, removing his finger and moving across the bed to paw through the drawer. Harry takes his chance to tackle down the younger Niall and growl playfully in his ear.

"My time to boss you 'round for a bit, love," he croons, snatching the tube of lube from Niall's smaller and pale hands and then opening it with one hand. The other hand, he uses to keep Niall down. With a wanton and somehow haughty look on his face, Niall spread his legs open and Harry will be damned if that isn't one of the hottest things he has seen in a while.

The first slick finger goes in easily, and so does the second. That explains why the bottle was half-empty, Harry surmises. Niall makes these delicious whimpering sounds and all Harry wants to do is fuck him senseless. Niall moans for more so Harry obliges and both their breaths hitch in their throats at the further stretching. Niall is practically writhing on Harry's fingers and wow, he and Niall switch off often but the younger version of his boyfriend seems to be a lot more sensitive to every touch.

"Fuck, c'mon, fuck me, Hazza," Niall pants out, bucking his hips up helplessly. "Or I'm gonna impose a sex ban on the younger you," he threatens.

Harry laughs at the threat. "Alright. Wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" He kisses Niall again, because it's so damn addicting and one of the best activities in the world. Sometimes, he prefers kissing to sex because it can be even more intimate with the right people.

Niall soon grows impatient and mutters about the stupid careful old people before he grasps Harry's prick and pushes it inside himself. Harry gasps because fuck, Niall is so smooth and tight and hot inside. Niall falls quiet for the first time and well, Harry is impressed. He stay stills for a few moments, pressing soft fleeting kisses all over Niall's face and neck. When he starts moving, it's in tandem with Niall and it's one of the best experiences he has ever had in his life. This isn't sex, it's making love and this is the first time between himself and Niall. That's like, wow. He briefly wonders if the present Niall is treating younger Harry the same way. If he isn't, well he and Niall are going to have a long talk.

It doesn't last forever, sadly. All good things do come to an end and this time it's with frantic thrusts and nonsensical words whispered into each other's ears. Harry swears that his vision whites out for a split second when he comes, Niall pulsating all around him. This is the best day of his life, second to the day they were put in the same group.

Afterwards, he pulls out gingerly and kisses Niall on the temple in apology. He realises that they forgot to use a condom but since the only person Harry's been with for the last three years is Niall, it shouldn't matter. And neither of them can get pregnant, so.

"That was fun," Niall says sheepishly. "I'm so gonna nag you for not doin' this sooner when you come back."

Harry smiles. "You go on that do that, I'm gonna kip for a while."

Harry closes his eyes, the smile still on his face as Niall wraps his body around his. The last thing he remembers is Niall's breath tickling his shoulder as sleep washes over them.

 

-

 

He wakes to the same grey English morning light, but in a slightly bigger bed. He's back in Holmes Chapel and he can hear his mum banging about in the kitchen downstairs.

After a shower and a generous breakfast, he drives back to London. The traffic is as notorious as ever and the first thing he smells when he enters Niall's flat is sex.

He arches a brow at Niall, who has run out of the bedroom to greet him. "The younger you was insatiable," Niall shrugs and Harry shrugs too.

"I can say the same for the younger version of you," Harry counters.

Niall closes the distance between them. He first punches Harry square on the chest and then grips the front of his jumper to pull him in for a violent kiss. "Why'd ya never tell me? I never understood why Clark Kent was so hell bent on keeping Lois Lane in the dark. And you done the same to me.” 

"I'm sorry," he says, rubbing the spot over his chest. Damn, that's gonna bruise for sure. "It's something that happens a couple times in a year and I thought that it wouldn't affect our relationship that much."

"Well it does. What if your time travelled during a concert or some press junket? That would have been disastrous."

"I wasn't thinking, 'kay? I didn't want my best friends to think that I was a genetic freak or summat. I want your love and I don't want anything to stand in the way."

Niall looks at him like he is an idiot. (He probably is) "I'll never stop loving you, Harry Styles. It's always been you and always will be you. I fell for you a long ago and it's going to take more than some genetic disorder thingy to keep me away."

Harry smile gratefully, tears nearly falling over. "Thank you."

"No problem."

They fall into each other easily, and stumble over to the sofa. There is a stash of lube and condoms underneath the rug and they take full advantage of it. This time, they both take their time to savour the moment, letting everything that they feel sink in and also letting their hearts do as they desire. It's one of the best days of their lives.

And it happens more often, particularly after Harry jumps. It's never easy, being in love with someone who can't stay for an exact time. But Niall always stays and he waits.

Because he loves Harry.


End file.
